Fish Stick Friday
by BTR girly girl
Summary: Cute short story of how Fish Stick Friday was formed by the little BTR boys...  -Dedicated to Fish Stick Friday one of my FF friends-


**A/N: this story is dedicated to "Fish Stick Friday" one of the most wonderful talented authors on this site. I wanted to dedicate this to him because he has been an extremely good friend to me and also because this one-shot is how Fish Stick Friday was formed by BTR. I was inspired by this the other day while watching Big Time Terror and since I wanted to write it, I decided to dedicate it to him since it is his pen name. So enjoy!**

**I don't own BTR :( **

_ Fish Stick Friday_

"I remember the first Fish Stick Friday" Kendall commented while dunking a fish stick in ketchup and tossing it in his mouth. He jogged his memory back to the first Fish Stick Friday.

"Yeah me too" Carlos said agreeing with him as he grabbed a second helping of fish sticks and threw them on his plate. He reached for the ketchup to drown his fish sticks in.

"Yeah we were only 5 years old" Logan chuckled. He remembered the day to well; in fact it was like it was yesterday it was so clear in his mind.

"That was the year when we became pee-wee hockey players" James chimed in the conversation adding more information to their memory. "Fish sticks were all we wanted to eat." He leaned his elbow on the table.

The boys were at the dinner table enjoying Fish Stick Friday, something they did ever since they were five years old. They called it a traditional BTR holiday; it all began when they were pee-wee hockey players. They innocently fell in love with Fish sticks and that's all they wanted to eat. I mean why not; they are greasy, easy to prepare and not to mention delicious tasting. It was their mothers who strongly disagreed with them; they were worried they were eating the fish sticks way to often and banned them from their diet.

Ever since the ban the boys were outraged, how could their mom's just literally blow their favorite food out of their life? Well for many reasons but the major one was Health.

Their mothers were concerned for their health, since fish sticks were not the healthiest thing in the world, and because that's all they wanted to eat they were reluctantly forced to ban them from the boys' diet.

But one big day changed their life, the day they were having their very first Hockey competition. The day that they had been dreaming about ever since they could walk: well maybe not that young but ever since they started playing hockey.

It was Friday night, the night they were going to play against the White Tigers. The White Tigers were a lot more advanced and experienced than them. They were 7 year olds and our four little boys were only 5 years old. Quite a big difference there in experience. Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos didn't actually think they could take down the White Tigers but they were willing to give it a chance.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback-<em>

"We are going to beat the White Tigers' butts" 5 year old Kendall said enthusiastically while they were putting on their hockey skates before the competition.

"I don't think so" little Logan said pessimistically. He brown eyes showed fear; his friends could always tell when he was worried. It showed in his eyes.

"Awww Logie always so pessimistic" Kendall said pouting at his best friend. He gently pushed his blonde bangs out of his green eyes and slipped his helmet on. "We can do it" He said standing up and trying to sound inspirational for his friends.

"But _they're_ the White Tigers" Logan exclaimed nervously as he put his helmet on.

"I am so ready" little Carlos said slapping the side of his helmet with the palm of his hand. He crossed his arms over his chest and an impish little smirk appeared on his little innocent face. He was ready for this war; he was ready to bring it on. He was a very competitive little boy who had boundless energy and strength.

Not James though, he sat in the timidly in the corner, he looked like he was going to burst into tears any moment. He hadn't spoken for a while. His eyes were watery and he was trying to hold back tears so he wouldn't be teased by his friends. But then again they would never have laughed at him but he didn't know that just yet. He was still a little insecure of their friendship, but how much insecure? It couldn't have been much because he already knew he wanted to be with them his entire life.

"What's wrong James? Don't be nervous Okay." Kendall said patting his back like a big brother would. James quickly nodded his head but he still had an unsure look in the back of his eyes. He had to be brave for his friends though, they were all counting on each other to win this battle.

They all grabbed their hockey sticks and skated out onto the ice. Kendall skated to the middle of the rink with a very confident look plastered on his small face. He waved to his mother and his baby sister Katie who were watching.

Logan skated up to him "Kendall" he whined. "Here they come" referring to the White Tigers.

The White Tigers swiftly skated on the rink and skated around warming up.

The competition quickly started quickly and the White Tigers had the puck to begin with but not for long when little Logan skated over and slipped onto the cold ice and landed on his bum colliding with the leader of White Tiger's and bumping him in the shin and making the White Tiger fall to the ice with a thud. The puck slid out from under the leader of the White Tiger's hockey stick and slid across the ice. Carlos and James both skated over to their net to protect it; while Kendall with one swoop sent the puck sliding across the ice into their opponent's net. They won!

Kendall dropped his hockey stick and flung his arms in the air. "We won" he yelled. He stood there with a power stand that indicated that he and his buddies ruled the ice.

Logan, James and Carlos all skated up to him and cheered with him. "I can't believe it" Logan exclaimed with a disbelieving look on his cute little face.

"Me neither" James said as he gave Kendall big hug.

"I Knew we could do it" Carlos bellowed with a huge smile spreading across his face in less than a second. His smile exposed a gap where he had lost a tooth three months ago.

They won victory and they also received an award. A trophy; they decided to share with each other.

Their moms all very proud of them asked them what they would like for a reward for winning their first Hockey game. They all glanced at each other and knew what they wanted. "Fish Sticks" they said simultaneously. They stared at their parents with glistening eyes hoping their wish would be granted.

To the surprise, their mother's agreed since they won their first hockey competition and said that they could have Fish Sticks every Friday. And that is how Fish Stick Friday was formed. Later they added Dome Hockey, a little swirly slide action and lastly followed by playing the video game "Biohazard Blast 4: Rise of Crotchy."

_End of flashback-_

* * *

><p>"Fish Stick Friday had got to be one of the bestest things we have ever invented" Carlos said gleaming as he pushed away his dirty dish.<p>

"Best, not bestest. Carlos." Logan corrected as he raised an eyebrow at the Latino boy.

"Yeah it is the best thing ever and we made it even better when we added the other three activities to it. So what are we waiting for? We have the whole night ahead of us. Let's got play some dome hockey" Kendall exclaimed standing up from the chair.

"Whoo-hoo" Logan, James, and Carlos cheered as they ran off with Kendall to finish Fish Stick Friday.

And that is how Fish Stick Friday began. With a simple Hockey game, or was it more than simple? Well it didn't matter; they loved Fish Stick Friday and would always celebrate it together as best friends.

**A/N: Wow this sucked! hahahahah**

**I hope liked it anyways Fish Stick Friday! **

**Oh and if anyone would like me to dedicate them a story then I would be delighted to do so : ) **

**Oh and I just wanted to mention this, I hate FISH! Even though all I had was a nimble once I hated it! So that means I would probably hate Fish Sticks hmm….. Oh well no Fish Sticks Fridays for me I guess then. HAHAHAH that just occurred to me. : p oh and I did my best on the hockey game it was hard! **

**Review? It would make me happy even though I love all of you even if you are a silent reader **

**: )**


End file.
